Batteries, such as alkaline batteries, are commonly used as electrical energy sources. Generally, a battery contains a negative electrode (anode) and a positive electrode (cathode). The negative electrode contains an electroactive material (such as zinc particles) that can be oxidized; and the positive electrode contains an electroactive material (such as manganese dioxide) that can be reduced. The active material of the negative electrode is capable of reducing the active material of the positive electrode. In order to prevent direct reaction of the active material of the negative electrode and the active material of the positive electrode, the electrodes are mechanically and electrically isolated from each other by an ion-permeable separator.
When a battery is used as an electrical energy source for a device, such as a cellular telephone, electrical contact is made to the electrodes, allowing electrons to flow through the device and permitting the oxidation and reduction reactions to occur at the respective electrodes to provide electrical power. An electrolyte solution in contact with the electrodes contains ions that diffuse through the separator between the electrodes to maintain electrical charge balance throughout the battery during discharge.